tigertots_testfandomcom-20200214-history
3D Mario
Named Super Mario Expedition. Blank Templates Territory Landmark Boss Story *Mario and the trio from Excursion are asked to help stop the Kaliente Kingdom, ruled by House Kaliente, from conquering the world. **Mario wears his Sunshine outfit throughout the entire game. *The group takes the Sky Pop there, which can also take on a form known as the Marine Pop, which is a submarine. *Focus on character development instead of an overarching plot. *A small House Kaliente member, based on the scrapped OtaJack enemy from Super Mario Galaxy, helps out Mario, as he seeks to overthrow King Kaliente. *A lot more wacky than Excursion, and has far more new stuff. *A weapons-dealing corporation known as KremKo has aligned with House Kaliente. *Almost no past characters reappear. *Most returning enemies have new/less-seen designs. *Most of the story is told indirectly. *Mario needs to collect Sun Gems and Solar Gems (the Multi Moon equivalent), which King Kaliente is also hunting down. As you collect Sun Gems, events occur that unlock access to the next area. Characters *Mario **Our usual hero. **Wears his Super Mario Sunshine attire. **Utilizes S.T.E.A.M. in the Kaliente Kingdom. *L.K. **Mario's trusty cameraman. **Seeks to record everything there is in the Kaliente Kingdom. *Timid Guy **Often found getting into sticky situations in each Territory. **Scouts ahead for the group. *Trumbone **Manages Blue Coins. *Zaliente **Based on the scrapped OtaJack enemy from Super Mario Galaxy. **A small, snarky octopus who seeks to overthrow King Kaliente. *Sapphire **Ruby's brother. **Presumed dead by her, and he thinks the same. **Leads the Underworlders of Lunar Falls. **Skeptical of outsiders. *Platinum **Sapphire's son. **Has an interest in astronomy because of moon rocks. **More interested in assisting Mario. Gameplay *Builds on the Kingdom/Landmark system, with Kingdoms now known as Territories. *Draws more from Sunshine compared to 64. *Gimmick is a F.L.U.D.D.-esque device named S.T.E.A.M., which has two heads: one for fire, and one for ice. **Short for Super Temperature Examiner and Modifier. **S.T.E.A.M. has special "Modules" that allow for increased functionality. *Less areas than Excursion, but said areas are larger. *Brings in more of the idea of traversing the continent, much like Odyssey’s theme of travel. *The hub of Tentacle Harbor is closer to Isle Delfino, with secret areas as well as events that occur in the hub, including randomly-occurring ones that require criteria to be met. *Balloon World returns and is refined. S.T.E.A.M. Modules Only four (initially three) modules can be equipped at once: Pump, Hover, and two of your choice. Modules can be swapped out at special stations. Some consume more resources than others. *Pump Module **Essentially the Squirt Nozzle. Shoots fire or ice in a straight line. **Consumption Rate: Normal *Hover Module **Essentially the Hover Nozzle. Lets you hover in midair while spraying fire/ice below you. **Consumption Rate: Normal *Ball Module **Lets you toss fireballs/iceballs much like Fire Mario/Ice Mario. Uses physics similar to the Galaxy games. **Consumption Rate: Low *Hammer Module **S.T.E.A.M. transforms into a hammer that can attack enemies and objects at close range, empowered by fire or ice. **Consumption Rate: Low *Rocket Module **Essentially the Rocket Nozzle, in that it propels you upward a massive distance. **Consumption Rate: High *Cart Module **Transforms into a vehicle of sorts resembling the Yoshi Carts from Nintendo Land, before driving forward and spraying fire or ice behind it. **Consumption Rate: High *Scuba Module **Lets Mario swim faster. With ice, it boosts water speed, while with fire, it lets you swim in lava. It also returns swimming controls to how they were before 3D Land. **Consumption Rate: None (depending on what liquid you’re in) *Glide Module **Lets Mario glide through the air much like Glydon, with a trail of fire or ice behind him. **Consumption Rate: High Enemies (w/ Excursion equivalents if necessary) *Octoomba (Goomba but it headbutts) *Octoguy *Octopus *Bullet Bill (Yoshi's Island redesign) *Bob-omb (Sunshine look) *Chain Chomp (Sunshine look) *Chain Chomplets *Conkdor *Walleye (Whomp) *Brolder *Spiky Topman *Jammyfish *Blooper (Sunshine look) *Jumping Blooper *Boo (Sunshine look) *Red Boo (Sunshine look) *Bomb Boo *Sleepy Boo *Ant Trooper *Big Ant Trooper *Rhomp *Bomp *Moneybag (Coin Coffer) *Kritter (DK64 look) *Cosmic Clone *Wiggler (Sunshine look) *Scuttlebug (Super Mario 64 look) *Poink *Greenie *Slammer *Hider *Creeper *Gushen